ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Weapons
The four Golden Weapons of Ninjago are the most powerful weapons in the entire Ninjago universe. They were created by the First Spinjitzu Master. History The First Master of Spinjitzu first used them to create Ninjago. After he died, his sons were to protect them, but Garmadon tried to take them for his own selfish ends after he was bitten and turned to evil by the snake demon called The Great Devourer. Sensei Wu defeated him and banished him to the Underworld, after which he hid all four weapons, and placed a guardian over each one. After the weapons were hidden, Sensei Wu created a map so that if he died, the weapons could be obtained if they were needed. This map was given to Kai and Nya's father. Later, the four weapons were gathered by Sensei Wu and his four ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. However, they were ambushed by Samukai and his skeleton army, and the weapons traveled to the underworld. There, Sensei Wu and Samukai fought over them, and Samukai gained the upper hand. After that, he attempted to use all four to usurp Lord Garmadon and retake the Underworld, but the weapons' power was too great for him to handle, and as a result he died. Garmadon used Samukai's death to bring the weapons together, in order to create a "vortex in time and space" so he could escape to a secret dimension of his own, and become strong enough to wield all four weapons. After Garmadon left through the vortex, the four ninja took up the weapons, vowing to protect Ninjago and be ready for Garmadon's return. Afterwards, Kruncha and Nuckal got the idea to steal the four weapons from the ninja while they were sleeping and become the new masters of Spinjitzu through them. After a whirlwind adventure on the training course at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the skeleton generals decided that it wasn't such a great idea after all, and returned the weapons. The ninja were unaware of the entire event. The Four Weapons The four weapons are the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Trivia *There are technically five weapons, because there are two Shurikens of Ice. *If you look closely in the movie and show, The Golden Weapons are more detailed than they appear. For example, the Shurikens of Ice have small holes, so it supports dexterity. *They have small stones the color of their element. The Shurikens have light-blue, The Sword of Fire has red, Nunchucks of Lightning have dark blue and the Scythe of Quakes has brown. *If all four Golden Weapons are laid in front of the Green Ninja, they will react with green lightning. *In the season finale of Rise of The Snakes, the Ninja gave the four Golden Weapons to Lord Garmadon to destroy The Great Devourer. After the Great Devourer's death, Lord Garmadon disappeared, along with the Golden Weapons. *Even though there are two Shurikens, Zane normally uses only one in the show Gallery Four Weapons Set form.jpg|The four weapons as they appear in the sets Shruikens of Ice.png|The Shurikens of Ice. Falceoro.jpg|The Scythe of Quakes $(KGrHqMOKkUE25wSY2JiBN)OwjRbCg~~ 35.JPG|The Nunchucks of Lightning SwordOfFire.jpg|The Sword of Fire Four zx and four weapons ep.6.png|Ninjas holding their weapons picB45B33008B3635501D71B84CAB34ECAC.png pic24FB9F090708CD5A5EB9380814095868.png 185px-Riseofthesnakes1.jpg pic9593D1BA47018650106DE348D6A58F9C.jpg pic6B94DDB0B474C8986D1C2BA454005264.png Four weapons ep.11.png|The weapons captured by the Serpentine Category:Weapons Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjas Category:Dragons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes